Adopting Amelia
by XThatsAProblemX
Summary: When The Doctor asks a favor of Jack, Team Torchwood gets a new member. How will they all react? Torchwood Cousins is now writing this story! Be sure to write her/them lovely reviews in thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, My first fic AND I unfortunately happen to be a BBC deprived American, so I haven't seen any new specials. This is set a few weeks after Journeys End and before anything else... Doctor Who crossover in the beginning, but mainly Torchwood after that.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since leaving Donna, he didn't quite feel ready to travel yet. So he had stayed in London, sitting in the TARDIS. She had been a best friend to him and for the last few weeks he had been lost in his greiving, guilt-filled thoughts. That explained why he didn't notice it at first, that nagging pulling feeling deep in his brain. But slowly it pushed forward into his awareness. He barely recognized it though, he didn't need to, being the last of his kind The Doctor didn't feel the telepathic distress signal of his kind very often... Or at least he shouldn't.

Realizing this impossible feeling, he went into action. He was close, the feeling was so strong that he was entirely amazed that he hadn't felt it sooner. He could use the TARDIS to track the sender, but he could tell that he would be wasting his time. He pushed through the TARDIS doors and walked into the cool rainy night. He could feel the general direction of the call and as he went further, its intensity steadily increased. He stopped when he heard it, the faint but certain sound of a crying girl. Looking around him, he spotted a form on a nearby bench. He hesitated in going forward, he was actually unsure now. How would she react? What could he say? Did she think she'd been the last too?

Coming closer to the street lamp, he saw that the girl was young, but then again if she was one of his kind she may have been anything close to five-hundred years old. He sat on the opposite side of the bench and waited for her to notice him. After about a minute he cleared his throat, causing her to jump. She moved to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, what's wrong?" He looked up at her and held gently, but firmly, onto her wrist. She merely looked away and attempted to pull herself out of his grasp. He sat, debating whether or not to tell him that he knew what she was. "You can tell me, I swear I'll try my best to help," He lessened his grip only slightly and she looked at him. The first thing he noted of this was her eyes, chocolate brown and full of the unnatural age and wisdom that had been shared by almost all those of his species. And they were familiar, he realized that they were not unlike his own, and realizing this he took in the rest of her appearance. Long brown hair, pale skin, tall and thin, you would almost think... No. He quickly dismissed the idea, he had lost all of his children in the Time War. Then again, that's what he'd thought about The Master, and even this girl seemed impossible. Nevertheless he was certain it wasn't possible.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry I have to leave." She stood up, but he refused to relinquish his grip. She looked at him again, this time she seemed almost confused.

"I know what you are... I want to help you." She merely stared at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She tugged harder at her wrist this time, desperate to get away from him.

"Please, I'll understand, believe me I know. My name is The Doctor," Her eyes widened at this and she sat back down. She moved her wrist again, but this time her hands went towards him. She rested her hands on his temples and closed her eyes. He could feel her searching his memories, into his past and filing through to the present. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"It's you..." she pulled her hands away and for a moment she just sat there. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and held him tightly, as if he would disappear if she couldn't feel him there.

"Wait," He began, pulling back slightly. "How do you know me?" She was nearly smiling at him, but that put a halt in it.

"It's me... It's Amelia, I thought I'd never see you again, I thought you were dead!" She put her arms around him again and they stayed there for a moment before she spoke. "I'm so glad I found you, I'm never going to leave your side," He recognized the name only vaguely, it made him feel empty, like he'd lost something irreplaceable. There was a foggy memory of a young girl's smile and laughter but he was still unsure exactly where he'd heard it. But what she said next brought the truth and memory to a shocking clarity.

" I love you Dad."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I've never done anything like this before, please R&R with any comments or suggestions! I'll post the second chapter tomorrow or later tonight. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter we finally get to the Torchwood element! YAY!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The peaceful humming of machines was the only sound in the hub. The hub had only just recovered from the recent invasion and the two relocations. Gwen was typing a report and every so often checking the rift monitors, things had been quiet recently but checking was absolutely nessescary. Ianto was filing the last of the papers that had been misplaced in odd locations and keeping up with his usual task of making coffee. Jack was in his office responding to various backed up calls from UNIT and governments from several countries.

Jack had just hung up with another representative from another organisation trying to get the details of the dalek invasion, when he heard it. The whirring sound of the most wonderful machine in the universe, signalling the arrival of the most wonderful man in the universe. The whole team recognized it now, they all went and waited together as the familiar blue box materialized before them. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out, followed by an attractive young girl.

"To what do we owe this wonderful presence?" Jack asked beaming as he looked from The Doctor to his new companion.

"I need a favor, can we talk?" He looked up and Jack noticed the urgent tone in his voice. Jack nodded and the rest of the team, along with Amelia watched them walk away as they went to Jack's office. After a strange akward silence, Amelia spoke up.

"Seeing as i wasn't properly introduced, my name is Amelia," She extended her hand and Gwen was the first to respond.

"Gwen, and this is Ianto," She shook Amelia's hand and Ianto did the same. "So how did you end up with the doctor?" Amelia laughed nervously and explained it all to them, as The Doctor did the same for Jack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later a solemn-looking Doctor emerged with Jack in tow. They went to where the other three were seated, all in hysterics from something Gwen had been recalling, they all stopped when they saw the expression shared by both men. The Doctor leaned against a railing near Amelia, and Jack stood in the center facing them all.

"The Doctor and I have come to an arrangement," Amelia, Gwen and Ianto all shared a confused glance at one another before Gwen spoke out.

"An arrangement? What for?" Jack looked at the Doctor, waiting for him to explain the details.

"Well... it's hard to explain. Amelia, it's too dangerous for you to be travelling with me," She opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off as he continued to explain. "Jack and I agree that it would be best if you stay with Torchwood until you're a bit older so th-"

"Older?!" Amelia shouted. "I'm five-hundred and twenty-seven years old and the past hundred and fifteen have been ON MY OWN!" She was standing now and the Doctor found it difficult not to give into the temper she had, so obviously, inherited from him.

"But living here you'd be safer and I'd visit whenever you wanted! I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it's the safest option." Their present hosts were merely staring intently at this battle of wills between father and daughter, and it was clear that neither of them really wanted this to happen.

"I'm not made of glass! I can handle myself, I've proven that haven't I? Why do you want to leave me?!" She was nearing hysterics now and there were tears forming in her eyes.

"I've lost you before, I don't want to lose you again!" Amelia was beat then and there. Her expression softened and she sat back down, the tears that had begun, spilled out and she started sobbing silently. The doctor knelt down and put his arms around her, they stayed there until her crying died down and then he pulled away slightly. "So you'll stay with them?" He asked softly. She hesitated, he loved her and he wanted what would keep her safe. She nodded slowly and pulled him into another tight embrace.

"We'll take good care of her," Jack put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and he merely nodded.

"I'll visit whenever you want," He told her, pulling away and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"If you're not saving the world," She smiled sadly.

"Universe," He returned her smile.

"That too," she laughed and hugged him again breifly. He stood and said his goodbyes, He went to the TARDIS and opened the door.

"Oh, and Dad?" He turned to face her. She grabbed his hand

"Yes?"

"I love you," He looked into her eyes, they mirrored his own in color and emotion. He glanced at Jack and his team and his gaze went back to his brilliant daughter.

"I love you too." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. She slowly backed away and released his hand. "Goodbye Amelia. I swear I'll be back."

"I know you will, Goodbye," She backed up and stood with the team, He knew he made the right descision, she already fit with them perfectly. He waved one last time and closed the door. The team watched and Amelia sniffled as the sound of the TARDIS filled the Hub and her father went to explore the mysteries of time and space. But this was her home now, so until he returned to retrieve her, she would be at peace with her new family.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please read and reply! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!!! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Another update, YAY!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time after The Doctor had left, Jack made a call to Martha. She got an altered version of the story (UNIT frequently monitored calls from Torchwood in case they had information that UNIT technically wasn't qualified to hear.) and agreed to come check over 'an injured alien lifeform'. The team waited patiently, Ianto made them all coffee and Amelia smiled and took the cup he handed her. She set it down and didn't pick it up again. She prefered tea. Instead she explored the Hub, if she was anything like her father, Jack knew she would find her own way soon enough. Gwen watched as the girl walked everywhere, her hands passing over everything she could reach. She was amazed at the thought that this seemingly young girl was twice as old as Jack. Amelia walked over to the unoccupied desk that used to be Tosh's and Gwen saw as she touched it and frowned. She turned to ask something, but was cut off by wailing sirens as the cog door opened to reveal Martha team smiled and greeted her and she shook Amelia's hand.

"So you wanted me to examine an injured alien lifeform?" She questioned, looking to Jack.

"Well," He began. "Not exactly, that was a cover story in case your people decided to listen in. This wonderful... _young_ lady," He gestured to Amelia. "Is what we need you for." He saw that Martha had a very confused expression as she looked over the girl in question.

"What do you mean? She looks healthy to me."

"She also looks fairly human doesn't she?"

"You mean she's not?"

"Nope, she's actually a member of a _very_ rare species we're quite familiar with..." Martha looked lost for a moment and then a spark of realisation lit in her eyes and she pulled out a stethescope. She held it to one side of Amelia's ribs and listened, she then moved to the other side and her eyes widened.

"She's...I thought he was-"

"So did he, He found her... She's his daughter. She needs to be looked over," Martha was still in shock and took to looking for any similarities between the Doctor and the girl in front of her. Jack turned to look at Amelia. "I assume you haven't had access to medical treatment for the past hundred and fifteen years?"

"No, on the streets of London as a teenage girl with no money or parents you don't often get a break. A few pervs yeah, but no doctors offering free treatment... Not until recently anyway."

"Okay, so Martha you can take her down to the Med bay, check her over and tell us if there are any problems." With that, the rest of the team left to their stations and Martha walked down with Amelia and began her work.

"So how old are you really?" Martha questioned.

"Oh, five-hundred and twenty-seven."

"Wow, so you've been lost here on Earth then?" Amelia nodded and her expression turned to one of sadness.

"I was in the war that destroyed our planet... The Time war, my entire family, my entire _species_ really, they all died..."

"Except you and your father... How did you even get here? Sorry, this'll pinch a bit," she poked a needle into Amelia's arm and drew blood.

"Well I'm not sure, it's kind of a blur I think I managed to find some sort of ship and...I might've....... Well, I stole it... and managed to end up here. Then it got destroyed and I just had to live here, taking odd jobs, attempting to make a life. It didn't work too well though, not many people offer jobs to people that don't technically exist," she and Martha laughed at this and she continued. "But when he found me, I thought he'd be happier, I figured he'd want me to stay with him... I'm sorry," she wiped the tears from her eyes and Martha figured this was the time to cut in.

"He did want you to stay, believe me he did. It's just dangerous out there and he thought he would lose you again." Amelia sighed.

"I know, I just wish I could've gotten the chance to travel with him. Y'know? Just to spend time with him..."

"You're here now, and now you're not alone. He'll be back, he wouldn't be able to stay away from you!" She smiled at her and got a small smile in return. "And for now you've got the team here, you're one of them now and they'll look after you... Like a family." Amelia visibly brightened at this and Martha took that as a good sign. "Well we're finished here, I'll run tests and then I'll give the results to Jack." Amelia stood and pulled Martha into a tight hug.

"Thank you... for everything, really." Martha returned the hug.

"Your welcome, and I meant it," She let go and looked into Amelia's eyes. "He loves you, this is just the best way to ensure that he can keep loving you... without you getting hurt." Amelia nodded and went back up into the main hub as Martha turned to her tests. She was going towards an empty seat when Ianto stepped in her path.

"You didn't drink your coffee," He raised an eyebrow and waited for an explaination.

"Um.... no I guess I didn't... I'm sorry, I just prefer tea," She looked up at him nervously.

"That's fine, you should've just said so, I'm also good at making tea," He smiled and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I'm just gonna... sit down and relax, it's been a long day." She walked over an sat on the couch beneath the ceramic wall that proudly read Torchwood. Jack saw her from his office window and went down the stairs.

"So you're adjusting I see," He said as he walked towards the couch and took a seat.

"Slowly, but yeah."

"We have rooms down in the lower levels, you can stay in one if you want or we can arrange somewhere else."

"A room should be fine, do you have showers? A kitchen perhaps?" Jack nodded.

"Yes, showers are also in the lower levels, and the kitchen is right through that door over there," He pointed across the Hub and Amelia nodded.

"So what will I do for now?"

"Well tonight you can just try to settle, take a while to get used to things around here, and tomorrow I'll send you out to buy whatever you need."

"Good, then I'll go find a room and I think I'll just sleep for a bit," She stood and yawned. "Good night everyone." She called through the Hub.

"Good night," They all called back to her. She had an overwhelming sense of family then, a feeling that had been gone for over a hundred years. She smiled and walked down the stairs to find a room.

Jack watched her walk away and after she was gone Gwen turned to him.

"She looked pretty happy to be included. She seems lonely," he could hear the tone of sympathy in her voice.

"Maybe you should be her friend," He thought of ways he could get them to talk and it hit him. "You should take her shopping tomorrow. She's never been to Cardiff and you could show her around and help her with things she'll need."

"Really? Do you think she'd be okay with it though?"

"She's alone Gwen, she could use a friend, who better than you?" She smiled at him.

"Well there are probably many better people, or aliens, but if you insist then fine."

"Yeah, well it's getting pretty late so you might as well head home. You too Ianto!" He shouted. They both finished up what they were doing and left the Hub. It was just him and Martha in the main part of the hub now and she came up with the test results.

"I'm not an expert in timelord biology, but she seems perfectly healthy as far as I know," Jack nodded.

"Thats good," he began, but Martha cut him off.

"But that's only physically, she's pretty torn up emotionally. I helped a bit, but she'll need you to tell her that she's better off here. Make her feel at home, spend some time with her, make her feel like a part of the team. That's what she needs, she's been on her own for a long time, she needs a family," Jack nodded again and stood up.

"Will do Dr. Jones!" He smiled and hugged her.

"I'm going back to London, if you need anything just call me and I'll be back."

"Goodbye and thank you for helping us."

"No problem, just watch out for her." He nodded and she smiled.

"Bye Jack," She put on her coat and walked out through the cog door, leaving Jack alone. He sighed, he had a large task ahead of him, but hopefully he could manage to help the daughter of his best friend have a new life. With him, with his team... as a _family._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'll update again when I can PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you : )


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little sleep Jack got that night was interrupted by a peircing scream that echoed through the Hub. He got up and climbed the ladder out into his office. He ran into the lower level and checked all the rooms until he found the one Amelia was in. He turned on the light and saw her sitting straight up in her bed looking terrified. She was shaking, her breathing was fast and her forehead was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. He approached her and sat in the chair next to her bed. He touched her arm softly as she started to cry. He pulled her into his arms and she cried until she fell asleep again. She looked different somehow, he was slightly worried. Deciding he could ask her tomorrow, he laid her back in her bed and went back to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day went smoothly enough, Gwen took Amelia out for clothes and anything else she might need. Amelia still looked like a wreck in the morning, but after walking back into the Hub carrying her bags with Gwen, she looked better. But Jack still saw her lying vunerable and afraid in his arms the night before and he doubted that she was fully okay.

"Things went well I see. Get anything good?" Jack asked them.

"Oh, you know just the typical stuff. Clothes, a new set of sheets, toothbrush," Gwen continued the list, but Jack was distracted by an odd box that Amelia kept peeking into. He walked over to her and tapped the box.

"What's this?" He questioned, staring straight at Amelia. She looked at Gwen, who just opened her mouth slightly and looked up at Jack. He picked up the box and it was rather heavy. He held it up to his ear and then started to shake it.

"NO!" Amelia yelled, she took the box carefully and opened it. Jack stood horrified as she reached in and pulled out a small ginger kitten.

"Whoa, that was not a term of our agreement! Why in the world did you buy that... that Thing!" Amelia opened her mouth in horror and began to fire right back at him.

"_Her_ name is Artemis and _she_ is a cat!"

"You don't _need_ a cat!"

"But she _needs_ me!"

"Gwen, did you play a part in this?" Her eyes widened and she attempted to find a way to escape this conversation. She could tell that Jack and Amelia were both angry and that did not look like a safe fight to get into.

"Well, I-"

"No, it was _my_ idea, and you said I could buy what I wanted with the money!" Amelia was now holding the frightened kitten like it was the most precious thing in the universe.

"I said to buy what you _absolutely needed_. That cat is not something you need! Take it back!" He turned and stormed in the other direction, expecting that to be the end of the matter. That's not how the rest of it played out. He was almost to his office when he heard the loud zapping sound of electricity. He turned and was startled by what he saw.

The kitten had scurried over to Gwen and she backed quickly away from Amelia. Amelia stood in the center of the hub, there were small bursts of electricity firing to her from the machines in the area and her eyes, once chocolate brown, were completely black. Jack finally came to a sensible concluion, she was _definitely _not okay. She raised a hand and he could see the electricity flowing through it, creating a blue glow throughout her entire body.

"Wait!" He shouted, holding up his hands. She cocked her head to the side and lowered her hand slightly. "You can keep it, just don't do this, okay? I promise you can keep her." He waited and she seemed to think before fully lowering her hand. The electricity stopped and he saw the black fade from her eyes before she fell to the floor, unconcious.

Gwen looked down at the girl on the floor and back to Jack in shock. "You should call the Doctor..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's certainly not supposed to happen is it? Who knows? The Doctor? Possibly, read to find out! And please review if you can! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Wheeeeeee! An update!

--------------------------------------------------------

Jack had called and explained the situation to the Doctor, who had promised to be there as soon as possible. Jack had the nagging feeling that he knew exactly what had happened. Amelia had been moved to the med bay and she still lay there unconcious with a forgiving Artemis curlled at her side. But she looked different, her skin was deathly pale and ice cold and her hair was spread on her pillow like a dark aura surrounding her. She was alive, yes, the monitors that surrounded her proved that, but they were worried that this would be temporary. Jack knew about regeneration, but he also knew that whatever had been controlling her could possibly have an affect on her ability to come back. Gwen was on the phone with Martha getting help while reading results on monitors and Ianto was taking care of calls from the electric company complaining of surges in the area. Gwen hung up the phone and turned to Jack.

"She says she can't make it out until tomorrow and to call if we have any issues before then." She glanced over at Amelia. "Do you have any ideas of what could be wrong with her?" Jack shook his head and Gwen sighed. "When do you think she'll wake up?"

"I'm not sure when, if ever." He replied truthfully. He really didn't know if she'd ever wake up, and what would happen if she did. He watched silently as Gwen checked Amelia's eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past hour.

"Her eyes are normal again. That's good, right?" She looked up at him hopefully and he shrugged.

"We have no way of knowing for sure, I've never seen anything like it." She nodded in understanding and sat down in a chair next to Amelia. The ginger kitten, tired of his owner's coldness, stretched and jumped onto Gwen's lap. Gwen smiled sadly, not taking her eyes off Amelia, and stroked it. Ianto had finished his excuses on the phone and he too looked over at Amelia. The sound of the TARDIS broke the silence that had fallen and the three concious members of the team practically ran as it materialized before them. The Doctor stepped out with a worried look on his face and he saw that the rest of them mirrored his distress.

"Where is she?" He asked. Jack walked down into the med bay and the rest of them followed. When the Doctor saw her, his expression turned to one of sadness and pain. "How long has she been this way?"

"About an hour, ever since it happened." Jack said, watching as he studied the monitors, occasionally muttering to himself. He exchanged glances with his team and they all looked back to what the Doctor was doing.

"Just like I thought," he muttered, frowning as he looked down at her.

"What do you mean like you thought?" Gwen questioned.

"This is something that I feared. God how could I have let this happen!" He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Those who were captured, during the Time War, they were experiment subjects. They did _terrible_ things to these prisoners, got inside their heads, infected them with parasites. Tortured them." Jack saw as he began to tear up.

"So you're saying she was held captive?" Jack asked. He nodded. "So do you know how to fix it?" He nodded again.

"Yes, but it's painful. There's an alien lifeform living inside her, and to kill it we have to run acid through her system." Gwen gasped. "It won't be fatal to her if she has the strength to expel it after the parasite dies." He touched her cheek softly and her eyes shot open. They were black. He backed away and the rest of the team followed suit. She sat up, extracting the needles from her arms and pulling off the sensors. She chuckled unnaturally and stood, waking towards the Doctor. When she spoke, it wasn't with Amelia's voice, instead it was shrill and cold.

"Your daughter, she has so much power, so much strength! Yet even she cannot defeat me. I've been dormant in her ever since she escaped to this planet, just waiting for a moment of anger, weakness, _pure fury_! Then I could reveal my full power. I gained almost total control, but she's fighting, even now...Shame though," the parasite looked down at its host's hands and spoke with false sympathy. "She'll be dead soon, and her body will be mine. It's nice, better than anything else I've ever had."

"You let her go!" He growled. The parasite's head snapped to look at him and it laughed.

"No!" It's laughter continued, filling them all with anger and annoyance. The Doctor moved forward slightly and Jack saw that he had a syringe clutched behind his back. He knew the Doctor's plan and he knew that it was a last resort. But if he didn't do it fast, Amelia would die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooh will he be able to do it? Keep reading and you might find out!!


	6. Chapter 6

"One last chance, just let her go. Let go of the girl and you're free to go."

"And I repeat; No!" The parasite just stood in it's stolen body and looked at the Doctor smugly, nearly laughing now. "And there's nothing _any of you_ can do about it!"

"Yes there is, and you've given me no choice." He stepped forward swiftly and stuck the syringe into it's arm. As he emptied it's contents, the parasite screamed, it's shrill cry echoing in the Hub. The Doctor pulled the needle from her and backed away as the parasite, in Amelia's body, fell to its knees.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" It continued screaming until the black in Amelia's eyes faded and her screams were free of their shrill tone.

"Expel it Amelia! You can do it, I know you can!" He tossed the needle away and ran to her side.

"No! I can't!" She screamed in pain and he knelt down in front of her, holding her arms. Then, quite suddenly, she stopped. He watched as her eyes widened momentarily, he knew what had happened: The acid had gone to her heart. It was too late.

Tears fell from the Doctor's eyes as he felt her dying in his arms. he knew she would regenerate but it didnt ease his guilt for having killed her. He set her on the floor and backed away. He looked to Jack and his team to ensure that they did the same, that's when he noticed that they were crying too. He looked back at Amelia lying on the floor, her eyes were lifeless, staring. Then, she started to glow slightly, the light grew in intensity until it seemed to engulf her entire body. He felt it's imense power as it burst outward. Then, just as it had come, the brilliant light faded back into her body.

He heard the team gasp in shock as they got their first glimpse of her. His first observation of Amelia's new form was that her once thin pin-straight brown hair was now thick, curly and minight black. It fell around her face, which was so delicately pale and flawless that he couldn't help but compare her to a porcelain doll. She looked a bit taller and like she'd aged slightly. Instead of an akward teenager she looked like a brilliant twenty-something that ready to take on the world. _And maybe a few others, _he thought to himself. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, they were still just like his, chocolate brown and full of life and knowledge. She slowly and carefully got to her feet and walked past them all towards her bedroom. they followed and watched with interest as she took in her new appearane in the mirror on her wall.

"Wow... Oh new voice, always the most difficult to adjust to." She laughed and turned to the rest of them. "I like it!" She smiled widely at the looks of shock still so clear on the faces of Ianto and Gwen.

"Wha... how- She?!" Gwen spluttered pointing at Amelia. Jack laughed and explained quickly.

"It's normal, that's what happens when a timelord dies. It's called regeneration and it's one of the reasons they live so long, and damage done to their bodies is repaired and they get a whole new look."

"Wow," Gwen and Ianto said in unison.

"Eh that's one way to put it but I guess it works..." The Doctor said, leaning against the door frame. Amelia looked at him and her smile faded.

"Hello father," Her gaze dropped to the floor. Jack sensed something was wrong and decided that they should figure it out.

"Well I assume you'll want to take her with you now?" he asked, looking to the Doctor.

"Of cour-" Amelia quickly cut him off.

"No." she stated simply. The rest of them shared looks of confusion. Artemis the kitten chose this time to make an appearance as he leapt gracefully into Amelia's arms. She stroked him softly as she stared directly ahead of her.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"I won't go with you." She turned her head slightly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Why?" He looked at her with utter confusion and disbelief. She finally met his eyes and he saw sadness in hers.

"You left... you left and I was left with them, fighting for my life! You could've come back! You could've taken me with you!"

"Amelia you know i-"

"YOU LEFT ME TO BE CAPTURED AND TORTURED BY HORRIBLE EMOTIONLESS CREATURES!!" Tears spilled freely down her face as anger dominated her features. Team torchwood watched wide-eyed as she continued, even Artemis decided it wasn't safe and bolted under the bed.

"But the other day.... You wanted to come with me..." She chuckled, but it wasn't an amused sound, it was sad and borderline cold.

"No, that was the parasite... It wanted to reveal itself, it needed a moment of pure anger to gain full control. It knew I'd rather be back with the daleks than stay with you, it begged and pleaded but you denied it." she chuckled again, but it was complete sadness now. "Figures, that's probably the only good thing you've ever done for me. But the parasite also tapped into things I wanted, happy memories, my first pet."

"Artemis... your cat."

"Yes and that thing used it to make me angry." She looked up at Jack. "It knew you wouldn't allow me to have a cat... By then I was out of options, I was so angry that I figured it was easier to surrender. Biggest mistake of my life."

"But your Artemis was lost with Galifrey, surely you knew that."

"Yeah... I knew but the sight of that kitten brought back such wonderful times, I couldn't help it." She sat on the bed and fresh tears tracked slowly down her face. Everything was silent for a long time. "One hundred and fifteen years..."

"I know but I swear if-"

"No, I mean that's how long I'll stay, and you'll have to wait." he was completely lost now. She looked back up at him. "I have a place here now... and you're still just drifting, and it hurts doesn't it? To have no one to talk to and nothing to do and nowhere to go?" She was right, he was alone and it hurt everytime he thought about it.

"Yes... Worse than anything."

"Exactly, but I have them now." she gestured to Jack and his team who were still watching in silent awe. "I have a place where I belong and my pain is nearly gone. But you will stay away for one hundred and fifteen years and it will hurt you as much as I have been hurt....... Then we'll be even." He saw the genius of it now, she was going to be happy here and he would suffer without her.

To the suprise of the others, he merely nodded.

"Wait you-" Jack began.

"I'll be back, I understand... It's my punishment for leaving, I will suffer as she did." Amelia nodded and he turned and walked out of the room. They all followed silently and watched as he stepped into the TARDIS. He turned and took one last look at Amelia. She would be there in his mind constantly for the duration of his punishment, but she would also be there with him when it was over. He waved to Jack, Gwen and Ianto and boarded his TARDIS. They watched as it disappeared and for a while they remained silent.

"Well I meant what I said. I'm happy to be with you. You're my family now," She smiled slightly as she tried to lighten the mood. "And I think you're stuck with me for a while." the rest of them smiled and nodded.

"Well as long as you don't try to fry me again I think this can work." Jack smiled and gave her a small hug which she returned with enthusiasm.

"Deal." And she decided that she would definitely have to make the most of her new family.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Thanks for all the reviews! I was undecided on whether to continue or not but after getting reviews and such I decided I'll go for a couple more random chapters and an epilouge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since the Doctor left and Amelia had easily fallen into place as a member of the team. Jack often found himself watching her with a strange curiousity and wonder. He felt a strong sense of protectiveness over his friend's daughter and was slightly relieved at the thought that she would be there in a hundred years, just like him. He noticed that she'd been avoiding him recently though, whenever he walked close to her she would get visibly tense and find an excuse to leave the room. He looked out of his office window and watched as she talked animatedly to Ianto, making wide hand gestures and strange expressions. She reminded Jack so much of her father. He walked down the stairs and stood next to Ianto, listening to the story she was telling.

"Then, BANG!" She pounded her hands on the desk loudly. "It was gone and we were left in the middle of a horde of cannibals with nothing but a coconut and the sonic screwdriver! So, naturally we smoothly talked our way out and came to an agreement with the natives."

"So you're saying you ran like hell and nearly got killed?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." She grinned broadly, anyone that didn't know her species would've thought nothing of the odd look in her eyes. But he knew it well enough, she was uncertain of him. It was uncommon for timelords to be uncertain of anything, but he could see it there, lingering behind her false cheeriness. Ianto laughed and mumbled something about coffee or Gwen's day off before waving and heading back up to sit in the tourist office for another hour or so. As soon as he left, Amelia turned away from Jack and walked into the hub's small kitchen. Jack followed, determined to understand her odd behavior towards him.

"So..." He began.

"So...?" She responded, fixing herself a small sandwich and a cup of tea.

"You act strangely around me."

"Well you get straight to the point, don't you?"

"Why?"

"You shouldn't exist. I'm sure you know that though." She took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed before continuing. "You're a fixed point in time and space, which should be really impossible. The fact that you're even here makes you completely...Just... Wrong! And my instincts are to stay away."

"That's what your father told me too. Said I was impossible, wrong, I guess I see what your problem is." She nodded and said something jack didn't quite understand. "What?" She held up a finger for a moment while she chewed and swallowed the rather large chunk of bread that was in her mouth.

"I said I'll try to supress my instincts in future situations." Jack nodded his thanks and left the room. _At least I know it wasn't just that she hates me. _He thought. As long as she was ok with him then it was alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful and soon enough Ianto had said his good byes and it was just Amelia and Jack left for the next few hours.

"You should get your rest young lady."

"Did you _really_ just call me that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you prefer old woman?" He knew she was a bit on edge after being stuck inside the Hub filing and archiving all day. She'd made a point of asking repeatedly to help in the field, but he refused her every time.

"How about... Amelia? Has a nice ring doesn't it? Amelia... Huh, sounds familiar where have I heard that before? Oh, right, ITS MY NAME!!" She glared at him for a moment before finally turning and heading down in the direction of her room. Jack sighed and went to finish the many stacks of paperwork in his office.

At one o'clock in the morning, after three hours of filling out reports and papers, Jack heard noise in the darkness of the main Hub below. He got up slowly and squinted into the blackness out of his office window. He didn't see anything and no alarms had gone off so he decided finally that it was Amelia. He descended the stairs and set off for the kitchen, where a dim light was flowing through the doorway. He saw her in rummaging through the fridge and chuckled to himself. She heard him and turned her head briefly.

"Woke up, need...... cheese." She turned back towards the fridge and opened a small drawer. "Bingo." She held up a thin yellow square wrapped in plastic. "Well goodnight." She attempted to leave, but Jack blocked the doorway.

"Why do you need cheese?"

"To lure the mouse out of hiding."

"We don't have mice."

"Your base is dark, damp and not to mention underground. You have mice."

"You have no proof." He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"Oh, but I do. I heard at least one scurrying around in my wall and in about twenty minutes, he'll be out of that wall and in a much worse place." She smiled at him and walked out of the room.

"Why are you trapping a mouse?"

"I'm not. You've heard of the greek goddess Artemis, the one I named my cat after?" She turned to him with a questioning look that he could only just make out from the light of the fridge that she had pleasantly 'forgotten' to close.

"Goddess of the hunt?"

"Exactly. Goodnight Jack." And with that, she left him standing in the dark trying to figure out what she meant. A few moments later, it hit him.

"Oh, gross! I AM NOT CLEANING UP ANY MOUSE BLOOD!!" He shouted, certain she would hear him. There was no response other than a terrified squeaking noise that was quickly silenced.

That girl was completely insane.


	8. Chapter 8

Well I decided that while I had the time I'd continue. And in case anyone's wondering the rest of any possible chapters will be following a specific person, the last one was Jack and this one is Ianto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto came through the cog door to see the Amelia and Jack arguing in the middle of the Hub.

"If your base didn't have mice, my cat wouldn't _have _to catch them!" Amelia screamed.

"If you didn't have a cat there wouldn't be blood splattered all over that hallway and you wouldn't have to clean it up!" Jack shoved a bucket full of soapy water and a rag into her hands and stomped up to his office. Amelia let out an annoyed grunt and stormed in the opposite direction.

"They've been arguing all morning." Gwen stated amusedly from behind her desk. He hadn't even noticed her.

"It's the cat again?" He said as he set his things on his desk and checked the various monitors.

"Yep, she used it to kill a few mice... Blood _everywhere._"

"Of course. Coffee?" He asked as he turned towards the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" She shouted. He nodded and set to work brewing a strong cup of coffee for everyone except Amelia. He got out her new cup and made her some tea. After making his usual deliveries to a still-annoyed Jack and an impartial Gwen, Ianto walked down the other stairs to find Amelia. He saw her soon enough, scrubbing at a large red spot on the wall.

"Tea for the housekeeper?"

"From the teaboy?" She smirked.

"Who else?" She grinned at this and stood to accept the cup. He eyed the rather obvious blood on the wall and then looked back at her. "You and Jack get into a fist fight?"

"Ha ha, no. It was Artemis, there's a reason she's named that you know!" She took a long sip of her tea.

"Ah yes, goddess of the hunt?"

"Yes, a perfectly fitting name for my fantastic feline." He laughed and she smiled yet again. He had come to know Amelia better over the past few days and he knew she was constantly dead set on defending her precious cat. A question popped into his head suddenly.

"So, you had a cat before? On your home planet?" Her smile faded and she nodded sadly.

"The resemblance is remarkable. Got her for my birthday when I turned four hundred, she liked to hunt the little animals that bothered me. Decided to call her Artemis, she liked it too." She smiled briefly and then looked to the floor. "Used to know when I was sad, she'd crawl up into my bed and just sit there letting me pet her till I stopped crying. When the war started I had to keep her inside, I was so scared that I'd lose her... In the end I guess it didn't even matter, I was captured and the planet was destroyed. She never had a chance." Ianto watched as she wiped away the tears that had started their way down her face.

"Well at least you're still here, and now you've got us. And me, I'll be here when you need me. If you ever need to talk you know you can tell me anything." She smiled a bit and nodded. She set her cup on the floor before throwing her arms around him. He was a bit suprised, but returned the hug.

"Thank you." Then she let go of him and went back to scrubbing the blood off the wall like it had never happened. He could sense her pain and decided that he would have to tell Jack about her old cat, at least to make him understand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She just wants to feel at home here." Ianto said plainly. He had just explained everything Amelia had told him, to Jack. He had listened intently and Ianto could tell he was starting to feel a bit guilty. "It would be easier for you both over the next hundred years if you would at least talk and try to work it out." Jack nodded, his brow was furrowed in concentration and for the next few minutes, all was silent.

"You're right, I'll be sure to talk to her about everything." Ianto nodded and stood to leave, but as he turned, Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "And thanks for helping." He smiled and removed his hand.

"Any time, sir." As he walked from the office he could hear Jack complaining about being called 'Sir'. He sighed and said goodbye to Gwen and Amelia. Amelia looked almost sad as he left, but he had promised to come talk to her again tomorrow and she had been noticably relieved.

He was glad to have helped her after seeing her seem so lost, she had found her father, been taken over by an alien parasite, died, and been reborn all in less than a week. He could tell she was in need of someone to talk to and he was ready and willing to help.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again, I've decided to update! This chapter will be following Jack in his quest to understand the thoughts of an alien girl thats at least twice his age. So... yeah, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack watched as Gwen finally left for the night and Amelia sat at her desk. Jack made his way down from his office and towards her as she spun in the desk chair with her eyes closed. He smiled slightly at the expression on her face, it was serene and content and made her seem younger somehow. He decided that however happy she seemed, they needed to talk. He reached out and stopped her mid-spin, earning an irritated look and a sigh.

"What do you want?" She huffed. He held up his hands as a gesture of peace.

"I just thought we should talk... Ianto came and talked to me today, he said we needed to come to a compromise or something." She narrowed her eyes at him and he continued. "...And he's right. We're gonna be stuck together for another hundred and fifteen years, so we should at least understand each other." She stared at him for another moment before nodding.

"Can we at least take a walk, I hate being stuck indoors." He nodded and they both grabbed their jackets before heading towards the door. Jack stopped before they reached it. "What now?" She asked, obviously eager to get out.

"Have you seen the lift yet?"

"...What lift?" She questioned curiously. Jack smiled and started off the other way. "Wait, what lift?!" She shouted, running after him.

"The invisible lift!" He yelled back, as he stopped in front of the platform. _Either she's gonna think I'm lying and walk the other way or she'll start to trust me and wait to see what I mean._

"Invisible?" She asked, stopping beside him. He smiled again and she gave him an odd look. "What do you mean invisible?" Jack stepped up onto the platform and extended his hand out to her. She looked from his hand to his face and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on just take my hand!" She bit her lip and looked back down at his hand before finally grabbing it and letting him pull her up. He smiled even wider. "Okay, you might want to hang on."

"To what?" He merely pushed a few buttons on his wrist strap and the platform began to move upward. He laughed as she panicked and grabbed his arm tightly. She continued to hold him in a death grip until the platform slid into place in the sidewalk. It wasn't too late and people were still walking past them. "Jack, can't they see us?!" He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows. She looked at him in horror until he saw the realization seep into her features. "Chameleon circuit?" He nodded.

"Well try it out." He said, nudging her slightly. She looked out at the people chatting absently as they strolled by.

"Hello?!" She she said, waving her arms wildly before laughing. "That's brilliant!" She exclaimed and Jack was pleased to see that she was still smiling brightly. Her laughter died off and she turned back to him. "So are we going to take a walk?" He nodded and they stepped off the platform. He watched as several people paused and stared at them for a moment before walking off in confusion. Jack began walking and turned to see that Amelia had stopped just off the platform and was watching the people walk by.

"I thought you just said you wanted to take a walk!" She turned and walked over to him. They started walking again.

"So what do you want to know?"

"I don't really want to know anything I just want us to understand each other." He was slightly offended when she chuckled. "You don't have to laugh, I was just saying-"

"I mean that to understand me, you have to at least know more about me."

"Oh.... Well I'd say everything, but I have a slight feeling that we'd be here all night." She smiled and nodded. "Well let's start with what you've done since coming to Earth." He suggested, obviously attempting to avoid any sensitive topics. "How did you survive here so long?"

"Well... I had a job or two that I used for money, and I didn't spend any except for cheap hotels and food."

"I thought you said you couldn't get a job here without identification." He looked over to her and saw that she had started looking at her feet.

"Not a _proper_ job..."

"So where did you work?" She mumbled something unrecognizable. "What was that?" She repeated it a bit louder. "Seriously, speak up!" He shouted, and it worked because when she said it again he heard her... And he was sure even people in London had heard her as well.

"A CIRCUS! I worked at a bloody circus, are you happy?!" He was more than a bit surprised at her response and for a few minutes he was silent. It was when he finally came out of his daze that he saw they had come to a standstill and there were people staring at them. He started walking once again and Amelia followed, quickly falling into step beside him.

"What did you do at a circus?" He asked when he was sure she wouldn't explode again.

"Anything I could really, I walked the tightrope in some shows, and in others I'd be assisting magicians and ringmasters."

"Wow, I worked once as the man who couldn't die at a circus that tried to kill people..." There was an akward silence until he decided to ask something he'd been trying to hold back.

"Amelia, what happened to the rest of your family?" He watched as she closed off the flow of emotions, it was painfully visible in her eyes. She sighed and stopped, going over to the fence next to the bay and leaning against it. "Amelia?"He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He could see the emotional barrier she had built crack and she began to cry silently into the water. He pulled her into his arms and she continued to sob into his shoulder.

"I-I can't tell you." He was slightly confused but his thoughts on the subject were cut off as she continued. "But I could show you if you really wanted to know." He saw what she meant, it was too painful for her to openly talk about, but she wanted him to see why. He took in her appearance for a moment under the light from a nearby lamp. She looked so different from earlier when he had seen her spinning in Gwen's desk chair. She seemed much older, her eyes were red-rimmed and there were silent tears rolling down her face, her long black hair was frizzed from where she had pushed it out of her face away from her tears. Seeing this made the need to understand greater and he finally nodded slowly.

"Please." He said softly. She sniffed and took a deep breath before putting her hands to his temples and bringing him into her most terrible memories...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Yeah, I decided that you get the full flashback in the next chapter. Not to be mean, but I just wanted to give a timely update and..... okay maybe I'm just mean. Can't help it, I've always wanted to try a cliffhanger and this seemed like a good enough place...... i don't regret my decision.


	10. Chapter 10

For your reading pleasure, I proudly present the newest installment of Adopting Amelia... And in case you were wondering, I have no idea what brought on the random formality. COMMENCE FLASHBACK!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack suddenly found himself on a strange planet, the sky was orange and two suns burned high in the sky. _Galifrey_. The name popped into his head as the memory took root in his mind. War. He looked all around him and saw the effects of the war, everywhere there were timelords fighting and running towards shelter. In the midst of the devastation he saw a young girl. He knew immediately that it was Amelia, but she looked completely different.

She was only about the size of an average earth ten-year-old, with short red hair and those same brown eyes. She was next to an older woman with dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, they held hands as the woman - _mother, _he heard in his head- led her through the empty street.

"Shh, calm down Mimi." Jack smiled slightly at the pet name Amelia's mother had given her. The young Amelia nodded and followed silently into a dark alley, oblivious to the older timelady's panic. "Hey," She crouched next to her child and forced a smile. "We're going to play a game Mimi, okay?" The young girl's face brightened and she opened her mouth to respond, but was shushed by her mother's voice cutting in. "Shhh, it's a quiet game, and you have to stay as quiet as you can to win. Alright, hide right here and stay quiet until mummy gets back." Amelia obediently sat in the shelter os a few cardboard boxes as her mother looked back and forth down the alley.

"But mummy, what if you forget?" He saw the tears falling from her mother's eyes. "If anything happens? What if the shiny men come?"

"It's okay, it'll be okay, love. If anything happens you have to promise you'll go find your brother." The little girl's brow furrowed.

"But mum-" She shook Amelia softly.

"You have to promise me Amelia!" She whispered harshly. Young Amelia began to cry, but nodded. "Sorry, but this is a very important game, darling and I had to make sure you knew the rules." She hugged her daughter tightly before standing up again. She took a long look at her little daughter and then hurried out of the alley. A few minutes later, Jack heard a woman scream from the other direction and knew what had happened. Amelia's mother was gone. But timelords could regenerate, right? Before an answer came, the scene changed abruptly.

He was in a different part of the planet now, there were cozy looking houses on one side, but on the other he saw a path of destruction and debris littered with a handful of bodies. Then he spotted Amelia again. She was older now, her red hair was tied into a bun and her face and arms were sprinkled with freckles. She looked around in every direction before apparently finding what she was looking for and running in the opposite direction. _Follow_. He started to run after her and stopped when he found her kneeling over a body.

"Too fast... It's too fast, they can't come back." She mumbled repeatedly at top speed. She was agressively shaking the body on the ground as tears fell from her eyes. His first reaction was to comfort her, he reached to touch her shoulder, but his hand passed through her like she was mist. _Just a memory Jack._ Amelia's voice echoed through his head and for the first time, he realized that she was there beside him. Her face was void of emotion as she watched her younger self crying over a lost relative_. Brother_. He looked down at the body on the ground and he heard the past Amelia whimpering again.

"You promised, you said you'd survive, you said you'd come home. Mum's gone, you were the only one left. You swore you'd be there for me, You swore!" She whispered frantically as she cradled the body in her arms. An explosion sounded in the distance. She looked through Jack and the present Amelia and into the distance. "Not again." She got up and kissed her dead brother's forehead before she ran off towards the explosion. They bounded through the wreckage and into what remained of a house. "Artemis... she was... NO!" The past Amelia bellowed. He watched as the present Amelia cringed as the other seemed to realize her mistake. They knew where she was now. The enemy was sure to find her, he could hear the other's thoughts now, they were painfully clear. _I can only pray they kill me._

A ship appeared in the sky and the scene changed again. The present Amelia's eyes widened and she promptly withdrew from the memory and left Jack alone in a dim, cell-like room. A shadow stirred in the corner and he realized that it really was a cell. A hooded figure that Jack couldn't identify, and Amelia's memory refused to, appeared at the door.

"Now." the figure's voice was cold and it seemed to echo into the deeper parts of his brain.

"No please! not again, please no!" It was Amelia, she was begging not to be tortured. Again. Hearing this, the figure came in and grabbed her arm, practically dragging her through the cell. She wrenched herself from his grasp and he took to twisting his fingers in her long, red hair and yanking her head backwards. She whimpered in pain.

"Now." The figure repeated, pulling her hair harder. She nodded submissively and he loosened his grip, allowing her to stand. When she tried, her legs buckled under her weight and she fell to the ground. The hooded figure released her hair to slap her across the face. She merely took a shuddering breath before getting slowly and unsteadily to her feet. The figure grabbed her arm and pulled her from the cell, Jack followed until they came to a chamber where she was strapped to a chair. The figure turned his attention to an array of painful looking devices on a table next to the chair. He watched as the figure took a short, sharp knife and held it above Amelia, he drew back his arm and Jack closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was her piercing scream as he was pulled into yet another memory.

He recognized where he was, London, late 1800s to early 1900s. It was, naturally, pouring rain and he watched as a small flash epupted and two figures appeared. The taller one pushed the other away and quickly transported away again. Lightning flashed and he saw red hair on the figure on the ground. It was her again. he walked over to her and sat next to her on the wet ground. She was alive, that much was evidennt by her heavy breathing, but she was tired. He watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open, they finally flickered shut and her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep on the ground in the middle of a thunderstorm. he sighed again as he watched her sleep. Another lightning bolt cracked through the sky as he was pulled back to reality.

He looked around for Amelia, but found she was gone. He assumed she'd gone back to the hub, so he quickly made his way there. He came through the door and called her name. She didn't respond, but he knew she was there because of the sound of the showers echoing from the lower level. She'd showered earlier after cleaning up the blood in the hall, so he knew she wasn't just trying to get clean. he walked cautiously down the stairs and into the shower room. All of the stalls had translucent glass doors that hid everything except blurred sillhouettes of the people in them. He walked down the rows until he found a dark shape in one of the stalls, Amelia was fully clothed, lying on the floor of the shower. She was crying softly when he opened the door. He sat down next to her under the stream of warm water, he didn't care that it was soaking his clothes, he just wanted her to stop crying. her put an arm on her shoulder and stayed until he realised that she had once again fallen asleep.

"Only girl I know that could fall asleep in the pouring rain." He muttered, before getting up and going to his own bed to let her rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? No? Confused?...Review? ........Soup?...Random words?


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, I got like no reviews, but I like to write so *shrug* I'll update anyway... but i do like reviews... *hint hint*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gwen walked into the Hub, the first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. Then she walked to the other side of the desk and found the huge trail of water leading from the lower levels and into the kitchen. She walked in to find Amelia, still soaked fully from sleeping in the shower, sitting with Jack at the small table eating breakfast.

"Morning," Jack said through a mouthful of eggs. Amelia turned quickly, water drops flicking off of her hair, and waved.

"At least one of you knows not to talk with a mouthful of food." Gwen said, wiping stray water off her arms. Amelia chuckled.

"Yeah, but she's had more time to learn." Jack argued, they all nodded. Amelia rose from the table and set her empty dish in the sink before heading towards her room to change. Gwen took her place at the table across from Jack as he continued to eat.

"So you talked?" He nodded. "Did it go well?" He swallowed his food and sighed before beginning.

"Well, I certainly learned quite a bit about her. And I figured out how inconsiderate I'd been." He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. "She lost everything, her mother, older brother, her entire planet... And she was tortured. Stabbed, branded, beaten, probably more." Gwen's eyes widened. "Who knows how long, they kept her in a cell and went as far as they could without killing her."

"But if she can regnerate why would they even try to keep her alive?"

"Regeneration is mainly a choice to keep living, there was another time lord, he was bad, The Master. He was shot and he chose death rather than living in captivity with the Doctor for eternity. If Amelia had been killed she would have rather died than go back to a life of torture right?" She nodded. "So they tortured her until they got tired of her and then they dumped her here in the rain."

"Why is she soaked? It hasn't rained yet today."

"Good memories, after she got away from her captors, she was left in London in a rainstorm. She slept there on the ground, and then last night she slept in the showers." He sighed again. "Still I was just so insensitive, I knew what had happened and I still treated her like a little kid. She's been through more than I have." He sighed. He looked up through the doorway just as Amelia emerged from the lower levels with Artemis lurking in the shadows. Gwen turned and they laughed as the energetic ginger kitten leaped onto Amelia's back and she screamed before stumbling sideways into a desk.

"I'm okay!" she shouted. Ianto walked through the cog door and sighed.

"I'm not cleaning those up..." He said slowly, retreating through the door back into the tourist office. Gwen and Jack stood and went into the main area of the Hub to find that all the files from the desk had been spilled onto the floor.

"Nice, you should probably pick those up." Jack said smirking as Gwen pulled Amelia off the floor.

"Thanks, Gwen. And you could at least help me!" She whined. Gwen laughed and decided to help.

The rest of the morning was spent with Gwen and Amelia making small talk as they picked up and reorganized the fallen files. Not long after, Gwen got a text from Rhys offering to bring her to lunch.

"Hey, Amelia?" She set down her last file and turned around. "Rhys wants me to go to lunch with him, and you're always stuck in here, so I thought maybe you'd want to come?" A spark lit in her eyes and she smiled brilliantly. "Yes?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah of course I will. I'll just get my shoes." for the first time, Gwen noticed that she was wearing a pair of furry rainbow slippers. She shook her head and smiled. A few moments later she was back with a pair of navy blue converse on and Gwen chuckled slightly. "What, you have a problem with these?" She asked, looking down at her shoes.

"No, it's just that I used to wear them all the time too. They're nice."

"Thanks." She gave a small smile and they were quiet for a moment. "Lunch?" Amelia said suddenly.

"Yep, let's go then." They walked out of the Hub, taking the long way through the tourist office, and Gwen immediately turned to find her car. Amelia stayed put and eventually Gwen turned to see what was wrong. "What is it?"

"Well it's just I was thinking, it looks nice enough out and, the place isn't too far is it?"

"Not really, no."

"We could just walk there." She suggested, shrugging. Gwen looked up at the sky. It looked like it would start pouring down rain any second.

"Looks like rain to me."

"What's wrong with rain? It's just water... Well there are occasionally chemicals, hormones, the off chance of alien or foreign bacteria or acid, but other than that... Water." She looked at Gwen and began to laugh at the horrified look on her face. "Kidding!" She really wasn't, but the horrified look on her friend's face faded and she took it as a good sign. "If you say no, I'll just go by myself." She said, and it was true, she could easily just walk to wherever it was they'd be having lunch while Gwen drove in the dryness or her car. She heard Gwen sigh and shove her keys back in her bag.

"It's not that far." She grumbled, and led the way with a pleased Amelia trailing along behind her. About half way there, the heavens opened and rain water pounded down on them. Amelia smiled to herself as Gwen hurried under a nearby tree in an attempt to stay dry. She merely stood out under the onslaught and spread her arms. Gwen watched with interest as she stood, caught up in happiness as the rain soaked through her clothes and into her shoes. She put her arms down and sat on a bench, still in the rain. Gwen sighed and finally went to sit with her, still feeling entirely uncomfoortable with the idea of getting her clothes wet until she remembered the extra outfit stashed in her desk in the Hub. Amelia smiled as she sat down.

"So, I take it you don't really like the rain all that much?" She asked, an amused expression on her face.

"I live in a place that has constant rain, it's not possible to enjoy it." She murmured miserably.

"You learn how amazing it is if you'd lived under a glass dome for your entire life. It never rained back home." Gwen frowned at the sadness evident in her eyes. "I appreciate you sitting here for a minute. I suppose you'll still have to go though." She thought for a moment before pulling out her phone and quickly dialing a number.

"Hello, Rhys. I'm sorry, I can't make it... I know I said I'd be there, but something came up at work and I've got to stay...Sorry. Love you, bye." She hung up and looked over to Amelia.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, you can't just sit here alone and I want to stay... And I guess the rain's not _so_ bad." She finished, smiling. Amelia laughed and they sat in the pouring rain thinking. _I blew off Rhys to sit with an alien girl in the rain, what kind of fiance does that?... Stranger things have happened, and look at her, she's happy that you're here... But Rhys sounded pretty upset... She needs a family, not just Ianto or Jack, you too. It was the right thing to do. _Gwen's brain fought with itself, it wasn't until she heard a sudden gasp from beside her that she turned back to look at Amelia.

"What's wrong?" Amelia's face had gone pale and her eyes were wide.

"She's dying. It's too soon, but she's going to die..."

"Who, Amelia? Who's dying?" She shook Amelia's shoulder slightly until she turned her head and spoke a familiar name.

"Donna Noble."

-----------------------------------------------

A/N- That can't be good! What will happen?! Not quite ready to say, so maybe a few reviews could help motivate the writer... OR ELSE!!!

Random reader- Or else what?

Me- y'know, readers shouldn't interrupt my threats with silly questions!!

Reader- *doesn't care* So what'll happen?

Me-............... I'll eat your children.

Reader- I don't have any

Me- Just review!

Reader- what do I get from that?

Me- My love... I will love you forever. 'Kay?


	12. Chapter 12

Well I'm very happy, I got actual reviews! my spirits are high and I shall write!! And you shall read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the initial shock had worn off, Gwen and Amelia both stood and raced through the downpour back to the Hub. Amelia bounced uneasily in the lift, she didn't like travelling slowly when someone's life was in danger. When the cog door finally opened, she burst into the main room and shouted for Jack.

"Jack!" He came out of his office and Ianto looked up from the report he was typing. "Jack, we need to get to Chiswick!"

"Why do we need to go there?"

"It's Donna Noble, she's remembering and it's killing her!" She screamed frantically. The rest of the team exchanged glances and then rushed into action. They didn't fully know what was happening, but they knew she was sensing something and it wasn't good. They all ran out of the Hub and piled into the SUV. Jack drove with Ianto in the passenger seat and Gwen sitting in the back with Amelia.

"How do you know that this is happening now?" Ianto asked, watching her in the rearview mirror.

"It's a telepathic distress signal that timelords can transmit when they're in danger-"

"But Donna isn't a timelord, she wouldn't be able to transmit anything, and what do you mean remembering?" Jack cut in, getting more confused by the second.

"She absorbed timelord conciousness from the regeneration energy he passed into the hand last time he died, and-"

"How do you know about all of that?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I've seen his memories." She said quickly. "So she absorbed it and created the replica, but the human body isn't equipped to handle that amount of knowledge and all of that time, so it started to overload her." She paused to breathe. "And he had to block all of her memories of _everything _she did so that he could lock away that part of her brain. She's remembering now and unless it mysteriously stops itself in time... She'll burn out and die." Jack drove slightly faster and Ianto spoke again.

"Is there any way that you know to reverse it?"

"None that I know of, it's never happened before."

"So we can't do anything?"

"No..."

----------------------

The rest of the drive was silent except for Amelia's short directions and the sound of the engine as it was pressed to its limits. They arrived on Donna's street and Amelia was out of the car before it had even stopped. She dashed to the door and pounded on it. Donna's grandfather answered, he looked quite scared and they all knew he had good reason to be.

"Is Donna inside?" He nodded, knowing that anyone who showed up at this exact moment would probably know what was going on. He let them through the door and into the parlor where Sylvia Noble was leaning over the couch. She moved to look at the small group and they saw Donna.

She looked terrible. Her skin was ghostly pale and her fiery hair was plastered to her face with sweat. Her breathing was shallow and her big blue eyes were wide and full of pain.

"What do you want with her?" Sylvia half-whispered. Amelia just stood staring at Donna, the team could all tell that she was horrified at the sight of the poor woman lying in that state. Donna seemed to register their presence as they came closer. They stood silently for a moment until Donna gasped and shot her hand out to grip Amelia's arm.

"You! I- I know who you are!" The rest of them watched in silent awe. "You're his daughter. Amelia! I got his memories, all of them. You were so small, so young. But the memories... they hurt so badly. Do you know how to fix me?" She asked, her eyes pleading for Amelia to say yes. She bit her lip and, hesitated before shaking her head. A small sob escaped Donna's lips.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?" Amelia murmured sadly. Donna nodded. "If he couldn't help you then you know I can't, yet you ask because it's human nature. To have hope, to _hope_ that it'll all be okay, to _hope_ that there's an answer. I'm sorry, Donna Noble, but there is no hope. There's no answer..... It's not going to be okay." Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke the complete truth to the dying woman before her. There was a bitter silence as Donna processed what Amelia had said.

"Then if I'm going to die... W- Will you stay?" She asked softly. Her voice broke slightly and the strings that had been holding Amelia back finally snapped. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Yes... I'll stay." She sat on the edge of the couch and moved Donna so that she was laying across her legs. Donna gripped one of Amelia's hands while the other softly stroked her hair. "I'm sorry it had to be like this. I've seen what you did... You really are amazing."

"...Yeah." She attempted to smile. The other people in the room remained frozen, all of them in silent tears at the tragic scene unfolding in front of them. "You look like him, y'know. The same eyes, all that time and space... Locked up in those eyes." Amelia chuckled slightly. Donna winced in pain and Amelia frowned. "Close now... I'll be gone any minute...... Did he miss me?"

"Oh, loads. Depressed ever since you left. Constantly moping on about you. Couldn't shut him up if I tried." She sniffled.

"Where is he now?"

"...No idea." Donna winced again, and this time she uttered a small whimper.

"Tell him... Tell him thank you for me. Please."

"No, thank _you_ Donna. He would thank you too. You saved everything, all of reality and existence and time and space is safe because of you... You have no need to thank anyone." The look in her eyes was entrancing, they all recognized it from different instances with the Doctor. It was the same look that made you feel like he could see down to the very core of a person, good or bad, and tell them exactly what he saw. "Donna Noble... Thank _you_. You were _brilliant_." And with that, Donna took a last shuddering breath, and was still. the spell in the room was broken. Ianto and Gwen started crying, both holding one of Jack's arms as he, too began to cry silently. Sylvia started into hysterics, sobbing loudly as she moved to hold her daughter's body. Wilfred merely watched with silent tears as Amelia rose and walked calmly from the room. He followed her as she went out the front door and broke down. She started as he put a hand on her shoulder. They shared a look of silent understanding as they sat down on the front step.

"She was right, you're just like him. You both helped her." She laughed bitterly.

"I didn't do anything, I just sat there." He grabbed her hand and shook his head.  
"You did so much more than that. You stayed with her, that's how you're different. You came at the very end and you made her see how much she meant before she was gone. You didn't just leave like he did... Thank you, so much." He squeezed her hand again before getting up and going back into the house to console his daughter. As quickly as he'd left, Jack came and took his place.

"We should tell your father." He said softly. She nodded, still crying.

"I- I'm sorry." He mumbled. She shook her head and sighed. Her emotions got the best of her and her real thoughts poured out of her.

"You barely remember how to feel sorry, you've lost all the things that really make you human. You know how you should feel, so you act, and they might believe it, but there's nothing really going on in there and I can see it. I can see through your stolen name and your charms into what you realy are.... Nothing. You are nothing anymore. Maybe you never realized it, or maybe you knew exactly what was happening and thought it'd be easier for you... But you've become hollow, and unless you really try to change back, you'll always be that way." She stood and turned to go back into the house. Jack just sat there, thinking about her sudden outburst. Was it all true? Had he forgotten how to care? He wondered what she saw when she looked at them, all of them. Sometimes it was obvious, once he'd seen her staring between Gwen and Ianto, watching how they would react to things that they'd seen that day, or what they were doing.

She never watched him. He didn't react like he should, he didn't care like he should. Hell, he didn't even use (Or remember.) his real name... She wasn't lying when she'd said it. His life was a lie... He was nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yeah so it was sad to write Donna's death, but there's not really a logical way to save her if the Doctor couldn't. I'll probably write Jack or Amelia calling him to tell him in the next chap, as well as address the situation with Jack's inability to care fully... And I got a good reader suggestion in one of my reviews that I thought was good, not to mention that I'd previously considered it so I'll most likely add that in. As always, thanks for reading and remember: Reviews= Happy writer= New Chapter= Happy readers!!


	13. Chapter 13

Amelia picked up the phone and sat down. For what felt like ages she just sat there and stared at the phone. She didn't know what she'd tell her dad. Jack walked into the room, breaking the silence. "If you want, I'll call him."

"No!" she said, "This is important to me, any way, you won't say it right!" On that burst of energy she started dialing. As it rang she twirled her hair using the movement to keep her going, to not hang up.

"Jack?" Suddenly she heard her father's voice, full of static and like one staccato beat. "Jack, this has better be important"

"Dad!" she said as she stood up with a jerk. Her knees locked back and she fell back down again.

"Amelia, what's wrong"

"Oh Dad, it's terrible, it's Donna, I watched her die"

"Amelia, I am coming down, I need to be there."

Amelia hung up the phone. She stayed in the chair waiting for her dad. Soon enough she heard the whoosh of the TARDIS. He came up to her. She stood up and hugged him moving as though she was in a trance; she felt so empty. Only then with her arms around him did she start to cry.

"I felt so helpless." She whispered into his coat.

"We need to go see Wilfred and Sylvia; it's the only thing to do now." The Doctor said.

"It's not fair! Nobody knows why she died. Nobody knows that it was she who saved them. Nobody knows how brilliant she was." Amelia sobbed.

"It's not fair. It's never fair. It never stops hurting." The Doctor said, stoically.

"I just wish I could have saved her." Amelia said as she sat back into the chair.

"Come with me…" The Doctor said, "You need too see that life is not always sad, 'there are so many people they are like blades of grass' and they are always growing."

The Doctor took his daughters hand. She walked with him yet stared blankly ahead. She showed no more emotion; she was empty.

They went into the TARDIS. Yet they did not travel too far. When they landed. The Doctor gently lead Amelia outside.

When Amelia stepped outside she was shocked. She was shocked. She thought he would take her to some far off planet full of wonder. Yet they were standing right out side a Primary school. "Wonderful, isn't it." The Doctor said.

"Well…" Amelia breathed, "They are children, this is a school."

"Yes it is. Look at the kids playing and laughing. This is worth saving. Donna's sacrifice was for this. This laughter, these children."

"I know that. Yet these kids don't know it. There is nothing, no myth no fable no story to let these kids know why they are alive."

"Oh but there is something. This time the government did not cover up the truth. These kids all know and remember that terrible time. They know they are alive because of someone. And they believe in that someone. Just like they believe in their Gods they believe in Donna, they just don't know it."

**A/N I won't write a chapter with The Doctor and Amelia going to see Wilfred and Sylvia as I think it would be too similar with this one. Please review I need to know if I have continued this story well, please give constructive criticism. **


	14. Chapter 14

SO sorry for the delay!! I received this in an e-mail ages ago but my computer has been going all sorts of insane and I couldn't get it up until just now!! MY apologies to the author(s), the wonderful TorchwoodCousins and to all of you!!

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen exclaimed, "It's bloody freezing" Her nose was pink from the cold. She took off her gloves before taking the hot cup of coffee handed to her. "Thanks" she said with a smile.

"I'll be glad to say goodbye to this cold weather." Jack said, cup of coffee in hand.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Jack asked. In response to everyone's shaking head he said, "Right. Everyone come to the boardroom I have some news." Every one followed him to the boardroom, including Amelia who had moved in with Gwen soon after Donna's death. When every one was seated Jack began, "We are going to work for a while in Sydney. There has been a code appearing on the top left hand corner of every screen and every movie at a particular cinema."

"Why do we have to go to sort it out?" Amelia asked.

"We need to see how it got there and what it means and I think we can use it as bit of a holiday." Jack explained. "Anyway we have been asked to come"

"Why us? Why not UNIT or another Torchwood team?" Gwen inquired

"I think it someone's idea for a joke." Ianto muttered. At Amelia's quizzical look he explained, "Cardiff is the capital of Wales, Sydney is capital of New South Wales."

"Lame jokes aside" Jack said, "It'll be fun! Rhys can come, we can go sight seeing and we can enjoy some summer weather." When Amelia heard that Rhys could come she smiled. She had moved in with Gwen to get over her depression. Yet it was Rhys who she quickly bonded with. They are both early risers and enjoy each other's company in the mornings.

"But what about the Rift? Who will look after it? And what about Amelia she no passport?" Gwen asked, worried.

"Don't worry. I have a UNIT team coming in to look after the Rift and feed Myfwany and Janet. I have even organized a passport for Amelia. Everything is under control. You have two days to prepare, we will be meeting at the airport on Monday at 6:30." Jack explained.


	15. Chapter 15

The flight had been too long. Everyone was tired and jet-lagged yet eager to start what would be an interesting mission. " I have never been to Australia, gosh the warm weather is lovely." Rhys said. They were standing outside the airport waiting for a taxi to come along. They had all worn long pants for the chilly flight over, and everyone besides Ianto had rolled them up. They had to wait for a taxi that was big enough for all of them to fit. When one came, they all got in, " Hi, where do you wanna go?" the cheery Chinese man said to them. Jack told him the name of their hotel.

-TW-

"Oh my gosh" Amelia said when they entered the room. Rhys, Gwen and Amelia were sharing one room and Jack and Ianto would take the other. "There is a giant face right in front of me!" Rhys and Gwen, startled, ran over. They looked out of the window. Indeed there was, a giant, grinning face stared out at them from across the water. (A/N Sydney-siders: guess where they are.) They all looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

-TW-

"This view is lovely." Ianto said to Jack. Jack walked over to the window to stand next to Ianto. "It is, isn't it?" He replied, "This is going to be fun." Ianto looked at him and said, "Fun? Jack we are here to work. You know how dangerous our work is. What if something happens; to any of us?" Jack hugged him and whispered in his ear, "You worry too much, we are in a beautiful city, we just have to work out what that code is, it could be probably something really fun, just a brainteaser." They broke apart. "I love brainteasers." Ianto said with a laugh.

-TW-

The group gathered in Gwen, Rhys and Amelia's room to discuss where they were going to go out to for dinner. "We need to go somewhere special this is our first day here and tomorrow we start work. We might not get the opportunity to eat out after today." Gwen said. "The problem is that the hotel has given us like 50 different menus to go through." Rhys replied. They divided the menus between them and decided to read through them, if somebody found an interesting place they would put the menu in the pile. After everyone went through their menus there still was a pile of ten. Finally they decided on a restaurant. "It sounds like lovely food and it's really close." Ianto said after reading the menu out to everyone. "Let's go," Amelia said, "its in The Rocks and the concierge says that is a lovely place to go."

-TW-

The Rocks were indeed a lovely place. The buildings old fashioned and made out sandstone. " It's like we have stepped back in time." Amelia said. "Yeah, I like it here." Rhys said as he took Gwen's hand.

Everyone had fun at dinner, eating, drinking and chatting. "It's a shame we have to work tomorrow." Gwen said with a sigh. "Still, we are away from Cardiff, get to see a whole different place." Jack responded with a smile. "I'm happy, Amelia and I get to go sightseeing." Rhys exclaimed. Amelia smiled and said, "I'm happy too."


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I haven't written a new chapter for like a month, but I haven't forgotten. The reason is that I really want one review. That is all; it could even be one about how bad it is. One review! Please…**

**Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

When the alarm went off Ianto felt like throwing it across the room. It said 8:00am but for him it was 10 at night. He had only slept properly for 3 hours. "Why do we have to get up now?" He moaned. "Because we have to get to the cinema at 10." Jack explained. "Why do we have to work _today_?" Ianto complained, "UNIT could only give help for the days we have, we can't waste any time." Jack answered. "You're lucky you can blame it on UNIT." Ianto said with a chuckle as he got out of the bed.

TW

When the alarm woke Gwen she did throw it across the room. In fact it landed on Amelia's bed. "Oh my gosh! What was that for?" Amelia shrieked. "Sorry hun." Gwen said as she got out of the bed. "Ugh I've got the worst headache." She said as she stumbled towards the baths room. Gwen went through every draw looking for the painkillers. She found them in the last draw she opened. "Typical" she muttered as she opened the pack.

TW

"Come on." Jack said, opening the door. 'You're sure I look ok in short sleeves?" Ianto asked, worried. "And people think I'm the vain one." Jack muttered as he walked out of the door. He knocked on the others door. Gwen opened it, she looked pale and had bags under her eyes. "You're sure that you aren't going to come down for breakfast anytime before we leave?' She said to the mounds known as Rhys and Amelia. Rhys sat up, "Are you kidding me? Why would we get up now when we can sleep in till 12 if we want to." He retorted. "Bye then." She said as she blew him a kiss. She turned and walked out of the door.

TW

After everyone had eaten breakfast and large amounts of coffee had been consumed Jack finally brought up the reason on why they had come to Sydney in the first place. "As you know there is a code appearing on every screen at a cinema in Bondi Junction, Bondi Junction is a large shopping hub and there is a shopping complex there with a cinema in it. So this is very big, a lot of people go to this complex and many people watch movies there so if people are being affected it could mean a lot of trouble." Jack explained. "Our job is to work out what is happening and more importantly to make it stop. He explained to the others.

TW

"Do you really want to sleep in till 12?" Rhys asked Amelia. "No way, I don't get affected by jet lag, that's a human thing." Amelia said, "But what about you? You're human?" She asked worried. "I'm the type of person who doesn't get jet lagged if I sleep enough on the plane." Rhys told her. "Come on I'll order us some room service." Rhys said as he got out of the bed. "That sound fun!" Amelia said.

**A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews. I just felt that nobody read the last chapter as that was the first time nobody reviewed. I felt really unsure that I had continued the story well. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello, how can I help you?" said the young woman who was sitting at the ticket counter. "Captain Jack Harkness, we are here to speak to them manager. Please tell them that Torchwood is here." Jack said in his usual tone. The one Ianto and Gwen had herd countless times before; the 'we are Torchwood so we are important' tone. " Ok, I'll tell him you're here." She said before picking up the phone.

**TW**

"Ok what do you want to do?" Rhys asked Amelia. Amelia mulled over the question before answering, "I want to go to see that big face thing across the water, I thinks there is a theme park as I can see a Ferris wheel." She walked over to the window and pointed and the grinning face. "Good idea," Rhys agreed, "Come on lets find out how to get there."

**TW**

The manager came over and shook everyone's hands. "Thanks for coming, I am Darren Brown, is it true you are from Wales? He said with a smile. "Yes that true." Jack said, "Now tell us everything about the problem." The manager led them to the first cinema, "As you can see there is a code on the screen, 2017. That has been there since December the 8th." It was very odd; they hadn't seen such a thing before. It seemed pointless, what was it doing to terrorize the cinema? "Has anything happened to anyone since you have found it? Ianto asked the manager. "Well, people have complained that they feel light headed. But the main issue it that we don't know how it got there and it hasn't disappeared. It has nothing to do with the movie projectors." Darren told them. "How did you find out about it?" Gwen asked, hoping to be able to piece all the information together. "On the 8th of December the projector for this theatre came in to start up for the 11:15 movie; that is when he noticed the code; and it was in every theatre. It hasn't gone since.

**TW**

When Amelia and Rhys stepped of the ferry, they turned and grinned at each other, " I have never felt so much like a tourist in my life." Rhys said. "I have never been a tourist in my life. Amelia countered. They both burst out laughing. "Come on lets go and have fun." Amelia said with a grin.

They were waiting in line to go on _The Rotor,_ a giant centrifuge and popular ride. "I wouldn't pick you for a man who enjoyed being spun around like clothes in a washing machine." Amelia said. "Oh, there is more than meets the eye." Rhys joked.


	19. Chapter 19

"We'll need to speak to the person who found the code. That will help us to get a clearer picture." Jack told Mr. Brown. They arranged to meet with the projector, Daniel Becker, in half an hour. " Do you have any idea what is going on, Jack?" Gwen asked him. "Don't worry we'll work out what going on."

**TW**

Amelia and Rhys were sitting at the café in Luna Park. "Gosh its awfully expensive here." Amelia pointed out. A woman with a young child turned to her, "Welcome to Sydney."

**TW**

"Hello Mr. Becker, as you know we are here about what you found on the 8th of December last year." Gwen said as she shook his hand. "Well, I had come in to set up for the first screening. I had to rush around a bit. A school uses the cinema for their assemblies. As it was the last for the year they had ended a bit late. When the film started, that's when I first noticed the code." Daniel explained.

**TW**

" Is everything this expensive?" Amelia asked the woman. "Why are you asking me? I've never been to Sydney." Rhys wondered. "I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to this woman." Amelia giggled. The woman turned at waved at Rhys, " Coo-ee! Over here! You can't see me? I should go then." The woman and the little girl both disappeared. Amelia rubbed her eyes, " I think I get jet-lag after all."

**TW**

" I think we should meet with the school. The cinema has told us all they know." Ianto remarked after Daniel Becker had left. " I agree with Yan." Gwen said. Jack mused over the idea, " I'll go get the school's name and number. Let's try to arrange a meeting with them tomorrow."

**A/N I know my chapters are incredibly short but I like to finish on a whole idea or period of time. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me. **

**There might not be another chapter next week. So this one, or the next one will be the last for a while. This is because I am going to Peru on the 26****th**** for 3 weeks. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I'm back! Sorry for making you what so long. But this is the first time I haven't been jet lagged or incredibly busy. This is because I am entering a film competition; so my weekends had been stolen because of it.**

The team was at the front of the school. From the street they could see blue windows and yellow stairs. "It looks very colourful. That's for sure." Jack said. "You're sure it's a school, it sound more like an asylum?" Indeed the schools name was Greylake House; paired with the bright colour scheme, Jack knew what she meant. Suddenly they heard a voice, "I can so see Mia in the science lab with a whip saying, ' oh Mr Brown, you've been a very bad science teacher.'" The group tried to not laugh, hoping to not let the children know they could be heard. "Well, that answers our question." Ianto said.

**TW**

Amelia did not sleep well that night. She couldn't stop thinking about the women she saw at Luna Park. Yet when she got up the next morning she decided she would only think about her if she saw her again. Here and Rhys had arranged to meet in the breakfast room at 9. When Amelia went downstairs she was shocked to see the large buffet. It was the first time she had seen that much food.

**TW**

Jack led the team into the reception. A young blond woman was sitting behind the desk. "Hi, can I help you?" Gwen and Ianto knew what was going to happen next, "Well, its more what I can do for you." Jack said followed by one of his infamous winks. "We arranged a meeting with you yesterday, you said we could see someone called William Green?" Gwen said before it got too uncomfortable. "Oh yes, come with me."

**TW**

Amelia and Rhys were on a bus and heading to the Art Gallery of New South Wales. "I don't know how you talked me into this," Rhys complained, "I hate art." Amelia smiled, "We have to do the touristy stuff while we are here. It'll be fun!"

**TW**

The team sat down in Mr. Green's small office. "On the phone you said something about our assemblies, can you please explain what you meant?" He asked, slightly worried. "We are investigating the appearance of a code on the screen at the cinema where your school has their assemblies. Can you tell us what happened on December the 8th?" Jack explained. "It was the last day of school for the year so we had a special assembly. There were no codes that day." The team felt that they were getting nowhere. Then Ianto remembered that the guy who worked the projection room had found the code, "Who works the projection room for your assemblies?" He asked hoping for a useful answer. "Oh Ms Taylor our digital media teacher does."

**TW**

Rhys and Amelia had gone to the Art Gallery to see the famous Archibald prize exhibit. Even on a weekday the exhibition rooms were crowded. Whilst Amelia was looking at one of the paintings a little girl running past bumped her. The girl's mother came up to Amelia "Oh sorry." Amelia looked at the woman. It was the same woman she had seen yesterday at Luna Park. Amelia looked at the little girl, but when she looked back at the woman both her and the girl disappeared. Amelia knew she had to speak to others.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys. I know I haven't posted anything for a while but that's because the second half of Torchwood Cousins, Ava, was visiting from America. Last weekend I really wanted to sit down and type up the chapter as I had planned but I had to do a feature article for English. I am sorry that I have been terrible at posting my (quite bad) chapters. I am though, offering to post my feature article. If you want to read it, just review this 'chapter' and if you really don't want to read it, post a review saying something like… "Why would I want to read your English homework?" Thanks, Gaby


	22. Chapter 22

The Mockingbird…Very much Alive

Gaby Gluch wonders what makes _To Kill a Mockingbird _by Harper Lee so popular in schools, 50 years after its release.

_To Kill a Mockingbird _is one of those books that keep popping up in schools worldwide. Books, like Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet _and George Orwell's _Animal Farm_. Why? Because, it deals with the issue of prejudice; an issue, that needs to be dealt with in our society. Schools and teachers believe that by getting children to read this book they might be able to shape a better society.

_To Kill a Mockingbird _deals with racial discrimination that stems from prejudice.

This is done through the character of Tom Robinson. A black man accused of raping a white woman. The book is set in the 1930s a dark time for Negros, especially in the Southern states. Indeed, this book is set in Alabama.

The protagonist of the book, Atticus, is a lawyer who was appointed to defend Tom Robinson. In his address to the jury he says "the evil assumption-that all Negros lie, and that all Negros are basically immoral beings." This quote sums up the discrimination and prejudice against Negros at that time in Alabama. The use of the word 'all' shows a reader how Negros were perceived. These days the word nigger is seen as bad as any swear word; yet discrimination is still in our society, especially in schools where a child can be bullied because they are smart, fat or 'ginger' or any of the other hundreds of 'reasons'.

This is why this book is so important. By getting children to read this book, teachers are hoping that they would learn from the characters in the book. If they learn, maybe our society would become free of discrimination.

_To Kill a Mockingbird_ teaches a reader about the virtues of empathy and acceptance. Having these attributes means we are free of prejudice. When we read this book we tell ourselves ' I will be more empathetic' because the character of Atticus makes it sound so simple with the now famous metaphor, " You never really understand a person until you climb into his skin and walk around in it." This ideal that in order to be a better person one must see things from others point of view sounds so perfect.

When students read these words this ideal is passed on to the next generation. But having empathy is not so easy and we all need to work on being the most empathetic that we can. When we understand someone's situation we stop labeling them and stop having prejudices against them.

The Aboriginal man is poor, not because he is an Aboriginal and hence a drunk but because he recently lost his job. When we start seeing people for who they are, not what they are we will have a more cohesive society. Every student who reads _To Kill a Mockingbird _is helping our society towards this goal.

Whilst _To Kill a Mockingbird _is set in the 1930s and was released a half century ago our society is still full of prejudice. In _To Kill a Mockingbird _Miss Maudie Atkinson says, "But sometimes the Bible in the hand of one man is worse than a whiskey bottle in the hand of-oh, of your father" The fact that religion is still dividing our society makes this statement resonate with students. Here we see that religion is just as powerful as any drug, and can be dangerous when in the wrong hands.

At this time, our country is fighting a war because of religion. More and more people are turning to secularism but religion still has power in our society. We live in a multicultural society but people are still throwing up a fuss when a law is passed in favor of a particular religion. Religion is being used in our news and current affairs programs as a topic that acquires viewers.

**"Some have argued this is part of the direction where Australia is heading, where more and more Australians are being coerced to bow to Islamic values," **

Once on _Today Tonight _they did a report on the new market, Halal takeaway. If such a comment can be made on a TV show in this day and age we are no better then the people of Maycomb.

This means that the words of Harper Lee need to be read by the youth of today. Teachers and schools understand this and hope that their students will learn the lessons taught by Atticus.


	23. Chapter 23

The group left the school, worried that it would take longer than planned to solve the mystery of the code at the cinema. "Right, back to work, lets think." Jack said as they walked away. "I think we should go back to the shopping centre." Ianto said. They walked to Westfield, hoping that the answers would to be found there.

**TW**

Amelia was worried; something was obviously up. "You know, this isn't so bad." Rhys said with a smile. He was looking a painting of a woman with two children. "That's a bit trippy, isn't it?" Indeed, the whiteness of their skin and the greenness of the background was very odd and the painting was nothing like the portraits Rhys had imagined.

**TW**

As they were walking up the escalator to the cinema Ianto suddenly said, "I've got an idea." He walked up to a shop; on the front of the shop was a little metal number, 5035. "What if the code was one of these numbers. "3018 could be one of these shops" Gwen agreed.

**TW**

"Rhys, I think something's wrong." Amelia said. "What do you mean?" Rhys said, worried when he saw Amelia's expression. "When I said that Time Lords don't get jet lagged I might have been wrong. I am the first Time Lord to travel like you do; experiencing different time zones consecutively might have effected me.

**TW**

The team walked back down the escalators to the 3rd floor, hoping that the 18th shop on that level will hold the answers to their questions. They soon found the shop. It was a fancy clothes store. But one thing caught their eye; a small screen was hanging up in the window at the front of the store. It was showing a movie of a model wearing the various outfits available in the store. But the screen, like the ones at the cinema, had the code 3018 on the top left had corner. " I think we struck gold." Jack said. They walked inside the small store. "Hi, we need to talk to all the employees can you help us with that?" Jack said to the young woman behind the counter. "Well its just me in the Monday through Wednesday, the manger works here on Thursday, Friday and Sunday and a girl from the school just by here works here on Saturday." She said smiling at Jack. "Does the girl go to Greylake House?" Gwen queried. "Yes, I believe she does." The woman said.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I just noticed that I haven't posted a chapter in a month. I feel so bad **

The team walked out of the shop to talk, "I think we are on to something, this girl connects the code with the school and the shop, we need to talk to her." Jack said to the others. It was obvious to the group that the girl could be the answer to their problem.

**TW**

Amelia knew that the first step in getting rid of her problem was to tell someone, even if that someone was Rhys. " I keep on seeing this woman and her daughter, except she isn't really there." She explained. "Like she is a ghost?" Rhys queried. "Maybe." Amelia pondered.

**TW**

Gwen arranged with the woman from the shop to come back on Saturday to speak to the girl.

When the team arrived back at the apartment they were met with worried expressions. "Guys, I think something's up." Amelia said, addressing the group. "Oh what's wrong sweetheart?" Gwen immediately asked. " I think flying might have affected me, experiencing the various time zones might have done something to me." Amelia told them. "What has happened to you?" Jack asked her. "I keep on seeing this woman and a girl except they keep on disappearing." She said. "Right everyone, I think we should focus on Amelia tonight and hopefully we might find an answer if we all think." Jack said to everyone.

Over there dinner from room service the group pondered about Amelia's predicament. All of a sudden Ianto jumped to his feet as though he had an announcement to make. "Amelia do you really think the plane flight is what affected you?" He asked her excitedly. "I believe that they are connected." She answered. " I think it might be like that time when we found that machine that helped us see the people from the past. It tapped into the different time lines experienced in a place." Ianto explained. "You mean that experiencing different time zones mad me experience different times at the same time." Amelia asked. "I think so." Ianto replied. "But we moved forward in time so that might mean that the woman isn't dead yet but dieing." Jack said. Gwen gasped, "We must save her then." She said. "It'll be hard, but we'll try." Jack reassured her.

**A/N Nearly done with the story then you get to kiss my horrible writing ability goodbye. **


	25. Chapter 25

AN- I've had this in my inbox forever, but haven't been able to find a way to convert and post it! Please don't blame the new author, she sent this out to me AGES ago. Completely my fault!

The entire group looked at each other, worried about what they had inferred; if it was true then how were they going to save the woman and her daughter's lives? "But how?" Rhys asked the question that everyone was thinking. "I think that if we find her we will save her." Jack said to the group. "What do you mean?" Gwen queried. "Even if we save her once that might not be the reason why she is dead. Nobody can really change a fact just swap one future for another." Jack explained. "So we'll just leave it to fate?" Amelia asked. "Yep, I think that if it's our job to save her than we will find her and be able to." Jack said and everyone knew that he spoke the unfortunate truth.

**TW**

The next day the team talked about the cinema mystery over breakfast. "I really think that we need to speak to the manger of the store today and the girl on Saturday if we are to get any answers." Ianto said. "I agree, the woman yesterday had no idea what we were talking about, but that girl seems to fit in to the story too well." Jack said with a smile. "So you think that she snuck in and got the code on all the screens whilst she was in Assembly?" Gwen asked the others. "It sure looks that way." Jack replied. "But how?" Ianto asked rhetorically.

**TW**

The group decided that Jack would interview the manager and they would all go catch a train to the city. "We'll just wait in the café over there and you'll come find us when you're done." Amelia said to Jack when they were outside the store. Jack walked up to the lady standing behind the counter. "Hi, Captain Jack Harkness," he said with his usual grin. "I believe Belinda told you I'll be speaking with you today?" He asked. She nodded in confirmation. "Have you noticed more or less customers coming to your store since Summer?" He asked, "Yep." She said with a smile, "Ever since my daughter came to work for the store we've had more customers." When Jack heard this he knew what they had guessed was right. " And she goes to Greylake House." He asked, hoping for an affirmative answer. "Yeah." The woman said with a grin, "Gosh, she loves it there." This interview was definitely giving all the answers Jack and the team was hoping for. "Were you aware that your shop's code is appearing on every screen in the cinema upstairs?" Jack inquired. "Well, yes, but I assumed that it was just a computer malfunction, do you think I had put it there as a form of subliminal advertising, because I haven't?" She said, looking very worried. "Well, not you, but possibly your daughter." The manager gasped at the idea. "Don't worry, she is not going to get in trouble, we just need to know what is going on." He assured her. "I'm going to come speak with her on Saturday." He said and walked out of the shop before she could reply. When Jack found the group sitting at a table he smiled. "We are definitely are on the right track. I think we all deserve this day in the city."


	26. Chapter 26

The entire group had decided to do all the typical tourist things that day. They would take the train to the Queen Victoria Building and to shop around there then walk to Darling Harbour for lunch. It was a perfectly planned day. They had nothing to do until the next day when they would have to interview the girl who seemed to be able to answer all the questions. But they also had the mystery of the 'ghosts' as they had taken to calling them. But they were even more clueless about that then they were about the very reason they were in the country in the first place. There was some silent agreement in the group that if the mystery of the code was cracked but they had not yet saved the lives of the woman and her daughter they would stay in Sydney as long as it would take.

They were walking to Darling Harbour enjoying the sun after the harsh winter they had come from. Sydney was your typical city, even though it was a workday it was abuzz with activity. There were other tourists, easily recognized by their gimmicky t-shirts and the way they would stop to window shop. The Queen Victoria Building was a collision of past and present. It was absolutely lovely and everyone but Jack had bought something. Gwen and Amelia had bought some scented soap from _Lush, _Rhys bought a CD from the ABC store and Ianto bought a new shirt from _Tarocash_. But Jack saw himself above such typical behavior.

As they were walking Amelia suddenly paled, screamed before fainting. Everyone rushed to where she had fallen. They looked at her for a few seconds hoping she would revive but as the seconds ticked over they started getting worried. "What is wrong with her? What do we do? Can we take her to a hospital without them finding out she is a Time Lord?" Was what was running through their heads. But their questions were answered when a shop owner ran out in a panic "I've rung triple zero!" she said, "They'll be here in 5 minutes." She said in a rush. They thanked her and she returned to her shop.

The minutes the passed felt like hours, they weren't as worried about what was wrong Amelia but more about the fact that doctors could find out that she was an alien. Then after all their waiting two Ambulances came. Of course, they all wondered why two came for one person but one stopped by them and the other continued down the road. They got into the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

They had just gotten out of the ambulance when another came, it appeared to be the one they had seen pass earlier. They watched as a woman and a young girl was rushed inside the hospital. As they passed Gwen couldn't but help but be reminded of Amelia's 'ghosts'.

"Jack I think we've found our 'ghosts'," She told him. "Sure." He responded. She knew that he was too worried about Amelia to care. He felt he had to look after her for the sake of the Doctor. She went to the reception, "Excuse me can you tell me who the woman and child who were just brought in the Ambulance are?" She asked trying to be both authoritive and polite. "I'm not allowed to tell you but if you sit over there, and wait for the next of kin, whom we've just called, I'm sure you can talk to them then."

Gwen sat on the offered chair and waited for half an hour. Then a 30ish man came into the room, "I've been told my wife and daughter have gotten into a car-crash, what has happened to them?" He said in panic, he was obviously terrified, as anyone would in the situation. The woman who had talked to Gwen earlier said with a smile, "They both have mild head injuries and your daughter has broken her shoulder and collarbone. They are in the OR now, I'm sure if you wait in the other waiting room on the second floor a doctor will be out to update you."

Gwen followed the man yet he hadn't noticed her yet. He sat in one of the seats and started wringing his hands. "Excuse me, I'm Gwen Williams of Torchwood can I speak to you a moment." She said to him using all her police training. "Wait a minute, I've heard of Torchwood there are some weird rumors about you back home." When he said that Gwen finally noticed his accent, she didn't recognize earlier as she was so used to hearing it that it didn't register to her ears. "So if your Welsh as well why are you here? This is all strictly for work, I don't mean to be nosy" She assured him. "Oh, we come every year to visit Mary's family." He said; Gwen could still see the terror in his eyes. Before she could ask another question a doctor entered the room. "Excuse me Mr. James, your wife and daughter have just come out of surgery but they've been put into a coma so we can easily monitored." They told him.

Just then Gwen's phone started ringing, she moved away from Mr. James and the doctor to talk to Jack. "Amelia has woken up and is fine, we were very lucky they were about to take her to have an MRI." He said ecstatically. He directed her to where they were and she soon found rushed over to see Amelia.

When she entered the room she saw that Amelia looked pale but otherwise fine. "Oh great, now that everyone's here I must tell you what happened." Amelia said, Gwen noted that her voice was far quieter than usual. "When I collapsed I saw our 'ghosts' get into a car crash, I felt everything, all their pain. Then I watched the times I saw them but from their point of view, I was both the woman and the child." Amelia explained.

"I think I know what happened." Gwen said to the group. She told them everything she had just found out. "I get it, we were right it was something to do with flying. They must have been on the same flight as us, which somehow created the connection." Jack exclaimed. "Oh, and when they were put into a coma the connection was broken." Ianto said excitedly. "I hope they are fine." Amelia whispered. "I'm just glad you are ok." Jack said with a grin. It seemed that the mystery was cracked to best of their ability, one down one to go, was what the group collectively thought that day.

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't posted until now, but truth be told I forgot about this fic as it was such a long gap between me writing the last chapter and it being posted. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the long gap from one chapter to another, only one or two more to go. **


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Ok so I haven't forgotten this fic but I have got major writers block, I know what I want to happen I just don't know how to put it down. But if you really want to know what happens you can do one of two things, a) you PM or Review asking for a summary of what happens or b) you PM or Review asking for the chapter and I'll try really hard to write something worthwhile.


	28. Chapter 28

After all the chaos of the day before it was nice to be back on a more defined path. Everybody knew what they were hoping to achieve that day. Rhys and Amelia were off to the beach. Whilst Jack, Ianto and Gwen; were going back to the shopping centre, to interview the girl who could answer all their questions. The team was all used to having difficult mysteries but no one understood how it was alien; the girl couldn't have been one. Hopefully today it would all make sense.

The trio was once again in front of the clothes shop. They all grinned at each other; the importance of the day had made them all nervous and giggly, like children before their speech night. With great anticipation, Gwen walked into the shop, hoping to find the answers. There behind the counter was a teenage girl; she looked to be about fourteen years old. "Hello, can I help you?" the girl said pleasantly. This was the part Gwen was worried about, how do you ask a girl if you could question them without scaring them? "Well I don't know how to say this, I'm here investigating the appearance of a code on the screens of the cinema upstairs. I have been told that your school uses the cinema for assemblies, on top of that the code seems to be the code to your shop." Gwen said as sweetly as she could, not wanting to intimidate the girl. The girl stared at Gwen for a few seconds before laughing, "I know where you're going here." It was obvious to Gwen that the girl was laughing to cover her fear. "Look I didn't put that code up there, you could ask heaps of people, I've never set foot in that projection booth." She said forcefully.

There was another pregnant pause before the girl sighed and spoke again, "I was mentioning to my computer teacher that I was starting to work here. And she said that she had a way to get me to have more customers. I asked her what she meant and she said she could hypnotize people to come to the shop. Even though I knew it wasn't entirely legal or fair I agreed that she should do it. Next thing I know, the code had appeared on the screens." Soon enough Gwen had a name of the teacher and had calmed the girl down in her typical Gwen style.

She walked out of the shop, the name of the computer teacher in her hand. She knew that this woman potentially held the answers to the mystery. She found Jack and Ianto sitting at the café and the two of them seemed to be doing more than just waiting for her, as she got near she saw the share a sly smile. "Right! We have answers, it seems the code was put onto the screens by the computer teacher at Greylake House, she is in charge of the projection booth during their assemblies, her name is Rachel Boyd." Gwen said exuberantly.

Soon enough the team were driving in a taxi to Mrs Boyd's house. _"How are going to find out where she lives?" Jack asked. "Well like Owen always said, the White Pages of course." Ianto joked as he pulled out his smartphone. Thankfully there was only two Rachel Boyd's listed in the White Pages. Gwen, ever the pessimist, pointed out that she didn't have to be listed at all. Fortunately it only took one awkward conversation ("Hello I'm Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood, do you happen to work at Greylake House, if so can we come to interview you?" He asked not particularly politely, "Yes I do, I don't see why not." Came the reply.)_ They were now driving to, Jack looked down at the piece of paper in his hands, Double Bay and the woman who seemed to be answer to all their questions.

"Hello, we spoke on the phone, why do you need to interview me?" Said the woman as they followed her into her house. She led them to the lounge room and gestured for them to sit down. "Well, as I said before we are Torchwood and we are here to investigate the appearance of a code at the Cinema's, we know your school uses them for assemblies." Jack said to her kindly. "Yes my school uses the Cinema and I've seen the code." The woman said quietly. "We believe you must have used something to put the code onto every screen, we need to search your house." Gwen said sweetly. "I don't see why not." She said with a slight shake to the head, it was obvious to all three of them that she didn't really believe what she was saying.

The three of them went from room to room each with a hand held device that detected alien technology or Rift activity. Finally Gwen called out that she had found a device that had set the alarm off. They met back in the lounge room, "What is this!" Jack demanded as he thrust the device in her face. "Oh well, I'm a Computer teacher, I love anything techy." She said meekly. "Where did you get it?" Ianto asked, far kinder then Jack. She shrugged, "In a pawn shop in Cardiff." The trio looked at each other, they hadn't told her where they were from and unless she guessed from their accents, this device was from the Rift. "Look we know that you used this to put the code on the screens and we know that the code had been used to subliminally tell the movie-goers to shop at the store. Just tell us how you did it, we aren't arresting you." Jack said to her.

Mrs Boyd explained to them how she had bought the device in Cardiff and at the time she didn't know that it really was a mind control device, she assumed that the storeowner was making it up. She had used it to get the job at the school, typing 'Hire me' in her email and zapping the computer with the device. She offered to help the girl to make sure that the device had worked and it wasn't just a coincidence. "I wasn't looking to take over the world." She assured them as they left.

The team was back at the hotel and telling Rhys and Amelia about everything. "So have you fixed it?" Rhys asked. "It was Ianto's idea." Jack said with a proud grin, "He just went back to the Cinema and pressed the button and the code was gone." All five of the laughed at the simplicity of something that had evaded them for such a long time. "I guess it's home time now." Amelia said with a sigh. "Yep we can't ask U.N.I.T to continue looking after Myfwany and Janet while we are on holiday." Jack reminded them.

It was time to go home and they were waiting in line to check in at the airport. Amelia prodded Ianto, "You know how you said it was a joke because Sydney was the capital of New South Wales. Well if it was really a joke they would have taken us to Cardiff New South Wales." She said with a smirk. Ianto chuckled, only Amelia would have remembered something like that, only Amelia, the Doctors daughter.

**End**

**A/N Yep that's it you can finally say goodbye to my horrible writing; I hope I did XThatsAProblemX's story justice. I'm sorry for always having such large gaps between chapters, particularly between this one and the previous one and sorry for trying to jump ship not once but twice. Thank you for sticking by me; this was my first chaptered fic. If by some miracle you liked my writing please check out my stuff (I might be changing my name soon so to find me search the fic International Interests) Thanks once again!**


End file.
